Holidays
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: It's all about betting pools at the 15.


ROOKIE BLUE (isn't mine)

Last night, I read your fic Whitters, 'Her Own Rules' and it got me thinking. I hope you don't mind me trespassing on your ideas ;) So that's what I came up with. I hope you like it!

**_HOLIDAYS_**

-o-

She jolted awake under his touch and their eyes met. His eyes had this deep shade of brown she had learnt to recognize so well since the last couples of weeks. "Sam, no, please, I don't want to be late for parade."

"I promise we won't be. I'll be quick," he teased her, stroking her back. She arched, letting a whimper escape her throat. "Or not," he whispered, his hand exploring the length of her right leg. She pressed her body against his and started an exploration of her own.

They were still panting when the alarm took them back to reality. "I have no idea how you do that," she said.

"Do what?"

"We barely slept last night and yet you can wake up before the alarm. What are you Sam Swarek? An android?"

"You wish," he smirked, kissing her neck and shoulder.

"No," she protested, swinging her legs to the floor, "or we'll be really late this time."

"Right, right, but it's your fault, you don't have to be so gorgeous all the time…"

She giggled and gave him a light kiss. "What are you trying to do? Get me into your bed? Come on Sam, I have to go back to my place and change."

"You know what Andy, it's getting old. I have plenty of room in my closet and drawers for your things. We discussed that already." She shook her head. "Come on," he continued, "except for that little show of yours that you put on for Traci twice a week, cockroaches spend more time in your apartment than you do."

"Oh, gross! I don't have cockroaches."

"Well, can we settle on spiders then?"

She smiled and averted her gaze. "I'm… Sam, I'm not ready yet. It's a huge step for me. You're okay with that, right?"

"Well, your probation is almost over, I'm still hoping that you'll change your mind then."

"It has nothing to do with probation. I'm not comfortable with sharing an apartment with someone I work with."

"Not even with me?" he said, working the dimples as hard as he could.

"I don't want everybody to know that we're in a relationship."

"And why's that?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't want people second guessing my work because we're having an affair."

"An affair? Cool, I can live with that." He crouched on the bed and hugged her. "Whenever you're ready." She smiled. He kissed her, making sure it was a kiss to remember. He was rewarded by a vibrant moan.

"Late," she sighed, when his tongue brushed her upper lip.

"Right. Anyway, I've got to check that pool before shift."

"That stupid thing they get going at the station? Don't tell me you're into it!"

"Andy, look at the bright side."

"How? It's totally disgusting! People I work with on a daily basis betting on my love life, where's the bright side in that?"

"Well, it's public knowledge that you and Luke are kind of an item."

"But we are on a break," she protested feebly.

"I know that first hand," he chuckled. "Anyway, the bet is not on who's going to get the girl first. Callaghan beat me to that part." She flushed and gave him a blank stare. That did not stop him. "The pool is about who you'll hook up with the moment you become a full-fledged cop."

"Now, Sam Swarek, you're being rude."

"No, I'm not, I'm only trying to achieve one thing." He raised a finger and tapped her nose lightly.

She was not impressed. "And that would be?"

He could see that she was more annoyed than she showed.

"Secure enough money to take you away on vacations. You and me. Two weeks. Hawaii, Tokyo, Rome, Paris. Wherever you want to. The world is your oyster McNally."

"And how do you plan to achieve that?"

Now, she was really pissed. He could tell. Her eyes were blazing and her body temperature was even rising. God, she was so beautiful when she was angry. "I'm the one who's got the most money in that pool," he stated matter-of-factly.

"And you're proud of it? Seriously, Sam, how old are you? Twelve?"

"Andy, there's nothing you can do about it. Betting pools are like a tradition. The job can be pretty gruelling but still you've got plenty of spare time on your hands. And a bored cop is not a good cop, believe me. He gets sloppy. He…"

"Okay, okay, I see your point."

"At least, I started this one!" he cheered.

She jumped from the bed and stared at him in disbelief. "You what?" she spat.

"I started it so I could stay in control. I figured someone would eventually," he shrugged, "so I don't know, I want to stay on the safe side."

"I can't believe this," she faced him, fuming. "And when were you planning to tell me about your grand plan?"

"As soon as I got the money, of course," he said very seriously. It did not work either. She grabbed her jeans and tshirt and started to get dressed. "It was supposed to be a surprise, Andy, don't be mad, please."

"Sam, mad doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now. How am I supposed to trust you after this little stunt you pulled behind my back? So maybe, it was just about getting the girl right? What am I to you, some kind of prize?" She threw her arms in the air, grabbed her keys and walked out of the bedroom briskly. He ran behind her and clasped his hands on her shoulders.

"Wait, don't do this. Andy, I'm sorry you're taking this the wrong way, please, hear me out. Please?"

She stopped and turned around. "I'm listening. You've got two minutes."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"When?"

"Huh…" He tilted his head, looking puzzled.

"When did you start this?"

"I'm not sure that you want to know the specifics…" he trailed.

"See!" her voice was triumphant. "Right on the money," she sniggered. "Do you ever take responsibility for anything?"

He dropped his head to his chest. "Okay, Andy. Full disclosure."

She nodded. "Fifty seconds."

"The day you burned me." To his utter surprise, it was in fact far easier than he had anticipated.

"What?" She took a step in his direction and pouted her mouth slightly. "What is it supposed to mean?"

"Andy, you pretty much got me the day you busted that door and said 'Don't move'. You looked fierce."

"I was scared."

"Yeah, that too."

"But… why… I mean, you…"

"It's not a competition Andy," he moved closer. "I don't know why nothing happened on the parking lot that night. Maybe you got scared. Maybe you like Luke better…"

"You're an idiot."

"But a smart idiot."

She giggled. "Okay. But don't even think for one minute that we're not going to talk this through extensively."

"I'm ready," he said, nibbling at her ear.

"Sam, you better get dressed, we're really running late."

"Who cares?"

"I do. If we get caught before I graduate, the pool is gonna crash and you can kiss your holidays good bye," she grinned.


End file.
